Los límites de la realidad
by Ever- Always
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí todo lo que vivió Katniss era un sueño? ¿Será qué podrá evitar las muertes de las personas que ama? ¿O tendrá que resignarse a la cruel realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias que sí son originales.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

En un nuevo Panem, donde ya no existía el antiguo poder del Capitolio, donde los niños podían ser niños, donde las hambrunas ya no eran un problema y salir a cazar para sobrevivir y mantener a tu familia tampoco lo era. Peeta sostenía su fuerte mano cálida en las mías, que eran frágiles y agrietadas, gracias a la rebelión que hace más de dieciséis años se formo en Panem. La brisa fría sacudía el cabello de unos niños jugueteando en el jardín de la aldea de los vencedores. Los dientes de león seguían intactos, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ellos, la palabra perfecta es pureza para describirlos.

Los niños que hace minutos habían estado jugando como si no hubiese un mañana, se acercaron a nosotros para abrazarnos. Esos niños que mencioné hace un momento, son nuestros hijos, aunque cueste creerlo. Gracias a la insistencia de Peeta por tener hijos terminé cediendo. Él hizo tanto por mí y lo que más se merecía es tener una familia. Él niño de cabello rubio rizado y ojos grises se me acercó para darme un gran beso y un abrazo y la niña de once años, cabello oscuro y ojos azules se acercó hacia Peeta. Nunca pensé que mi vida iba a ser tan perfecta. Supongo que por estos momentos luchar se hizo necesario, por estos momentos donde la libertad para las generaciones siguientes era necesario luchar.

Pronto el jardín se convirtió en un lugar negro, Peeta ya no estaba a mi lado ni los niños ni nadie. Estaba sola de nuevo, en esta depresión terrible, como cuando murió mi patito. Estaba al borde de la desesperación. Corrí, corrí y corrí, esperando encontrar algo en esa penumbra que amenazaba con consumirme, mis pies corrían hacia cualquier lugar sin saber a donde me dirigía. Me detuve, desbordando en lágrimas mientras sentía que un enorme agujero negro me tragaba.

Grité desesperadamente. Las lágrimas me consumían. Agarré mis manos tapándome la cara sin ver nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Unos brazos frágiles me sostenían. Me extrañó el no sentir los brazos cálidos y fuertes de Peeta. Me separé, extraña por el contacto ajeno. Decidí sacarme las manos del rostro y observé que no estaba en la aldea de los vencedores, que no estaba en una gran cama junto a Peeta y que el ruido de los niños en la sala no se escuchaba. Me froté los ojos, pensando que esta era otra de mis pesadillas. Pero la imagen seguía ahí, tan real como lo fue cuando vivía en esa humilde casa de la beta. Retrocedí brutalmente hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama. Al frente mío unos ojos azules me miraban con preocupación, pero esos ojos azules no eran de Peeta. Eran de una pequeña niña con trenzas y ojos azules, con la misma preocupación que el mismo día de la cosecha. Mi garganta no podía articular palabra alguna, un grito ahogado salio de mí, pareciendo un chillido, sin poder creer la imagen ante mis ojos, lo único que pude divisar fue como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en el aire y la penumbra se hizo presente para luego quedar en un estado de inconsciencia.

* * *

***.* Hace años quería publicar esta historia, tuve la idea en mente por varios meses pero recién ahora me animo a escribirla. Espero que les guste el prólogo, nos leemos pronto c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes ni el universo de los juegos del hambre me pertenecen. Todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro, para mis historias que sí son originales. **

* * *

Me desperté en lo que suponía era el regazo de mi madre; tocaba mi cabello relajadamente, mientras yo dirigía mis ojos por toda la habitación, sin salir del shock. ¿Todo lo qué sucedió era un sueño?, la rebelión, los juegos, el vasallaje de los veinticinco y todo lo demás ¿fue un sueño? Una creación de mi mente jugándome una mala pasada. Seguí pensando atentamente en eso, mientras me dejaba acariciar por los dedos largos y finos de mi madre. A pesar de todo, necesitaba mucho de esto, el calor de mi familia a mi patito. En ese segundo lo recordé, mi patito. Estaba mirándome con preocupación. Sin poder aguantar la presión del momento, me desdice de las manos de mi madre en mi cabello y salí corriendo a donde mis pies me llevaran, aunque sabía a que lugar me guiarían mis pies, a un lugar donde pasé casi toda la mitad de mi vida, un lugar donde compartí risas y los mejores momentos a pesar de todas las injusticias del Capitolio.

Como había predicho, estaba pasando más allá de la cerca. Corrí sin poder detenerme, mis pies latían fuertemente en la tierra y sin saber dónde estaba geográficamente, me senté en una de las rocas que había en el bosque. La brisa fresca me relajaba, el cantó de los sinsajos armonizaba la estadía en el bosque y sin pensarlo me recosté para poder enfrentar el mundo que tenía bajó mis hombros. Sí, lo sabía, todo lo que viví o lo que creí vivir había sido un sueño, producto de una pesadilla, pero estaba tan descoordinada con el tiempo. No sabía en que mes estábamos, ni cuantos años tenía. Estaba segura que era una adolescente y tampoco tenía idea de por qué hablaba así, nunca fui una adulta, todo fue una terrible pesadilla producida por mi cabeza que en este momento estaba ''mentalmente desorientada''. Como me hubiese servido esos brazaletes del distrito 13 para que sepa quién soy en verdad. Me reprendí mentalmente, el distrito 13, nunca había sucedido, nunca. Tenía que dejar de dirigirme así a recuerdos que nunca estuvieron que nunca fueron.

— Catnip. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Gale estaba al lado mío, mirándome con una sonrisa. Por inercia retrocedí unos pasos de él. Su bomba podría haber sido la que mató a mi hermana. Por su bomba no solo perdí a una hermana sí no a un amigo, un hermano. El chico que me acompañaba a vender nuestro botín diario me había traicionado y de la peor forma. Saqué esos pensamientos de mi mente, eso nunca sucedió. Gale nunca fabricó una bomba, porque nunca hubo distrito 13 y nunca hubo rebelión y más con la viva imagen de mi hermana. Creo que me volveré loca sí no logro diferenciar la realidad y la pesadilla. Mis ojos se dirigieron a Gale, buscaba una respuesta, lo sabía. El distrito 12 era lo suficientemente pequeño para que los chismes recorrieran todo el distrito y seguro Gale escuchó algo de mi escapada mañanera y más cuando todo el distrito sabía que a las ocho era nuestra hora de cacería. Así que allí tenía un dato más, no eran más de las ocho. Necesitaba más respuestas, estaba totalmente desorientada con el tiempo.

— Gale. ¿Qué hora es? ¿En qué mes estamos? ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿Hoy es la cosecha?

Pregunté rápidamente. Gale me observó con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada penetrante que me daba a entender que no me entendía en lo absoluto. Él se relajo al lado mío y estiro sus manos, mientras que tiraba una pequeña carcajada y luego otra y después otra hasta que se hizo incontenible para él parar de reírse.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? Pregunté enfadada. Hablaba muy enserio, aunque era bastante predecible que Gale no me tomara enserio lo que preguntaba.

— De ti. Primero en principal: Tienes dieciséis años, estamos a cuatro meses de la cosecha y son las seis de la mañana— Respondió él aguantando un poco más la risa. — ¿A qué viene todas esas preguntas?— Añadió mientras seguía mis movimientos con la mirada.

— ¡Oh dios!, es decir que… en cuatro meses es la cosecha. Contesté afligida y con un pinchazo de miedo que había sentido en el principio de mi pesadilla. Pero la diferencia era que ese día no era la cosecha, pero el sentimiento de angustia, miedo y pánico era el mismo.

— Sé que estás asustada, por que tú hermana va a salir en la próxima cosecha, pero sabes que las probabilidades de que una niña, en su primer año de cosecha sea elegida no es nada probable.

Gale me conocía a la perfección. Sabía lo angustiada que estaba por mi hermana. Preferiría mil veces ir yo y arrojarme a una muerte segura, a que mi hermana esté en una arena donde vientres tributos la matarían sin pensarlo. Prim lo sabía muy bien, arriesgaría mi vida por salvarla y aunque no habláramos de ese tema, ya que no queríamos pelear lo predecible, lo sabía muy bien.

— Sí, tienes razón, tengo que dejar de preocuparme por una posibilidad que es mínima—. Respondí pensativa. Decidí contestarle la primera pregunta que me hizo, para alejar el tema de mi hermana, no quería ni pensarlo. — Hoy tuve un sueño tan extraño, por esa razón me levanté tan temprano—. Miré hacia abajó, donde unas pequeñas margaritas florecían, sin poder contenerme arranqué una y me puse a juguetear.

— Sí, yo también tuve un sueño extraño. Dijo mirando hacia abajó pensativo.

¿Podría existir la posibilidad de que Gale haya soñando lo mismo qué yo? La sola idea de ese pensamiento me llenó de emociones, terror, miedo, curiosidad. Pero sí él soñó exactamente lo mismo, quizás… Peeta, Haymitch también hayan soñado lo mismo, aunque claro, ellos ni siquiera me conocían. Decidí acallar mi mente y preguntar exactamente que había soñado Gale, no podía darme el lujo de crearme suposiciones.

— ¿Qué soñaste? Pregunté sin poder contener más mi curiosidad.

Me observó por un momento, indeciso sí contarme su sueño o no. Quizás tenía miedo a decírmelo, por miedo a que mi reacción, pero quería escucharlo, quizás tenía respuestas a todo lo extraño que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida. Desdé que me levanté en esa casa de la veta no sé diferenciar lo real de lo no real.

— Fue muy raro en verdad. Pero prométeme que no te vas a volver paranoica con lo que te voy a contar— Asentí con la cabeza, diciéndole que no me iba a volver loca, aunque había muy pocas posibilidades de que aquello se cumpla.— Soñé con Prim: Ella era elegida como voluntaria y luego tú te ofreciste en su lugar—

Me quedé completamente en shock por un momento. Gale no había soñando exactamente todo, pero sí la misma parte que yo soñé al principio. Esto era muy raro, no era normal que los dos estemos soñando lo mismo. Me preguntaba sí Gale sabía más, o había soñado más, pero no sé acordaba o directamente no me lo quería decir para no preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba o por equis motivo. Él notó mi reacción y directamente supo que algo raro sucedía en mí.

— Katniss, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eso es lo único que soñaste? Pregunté llena de pánico por su respuesta.

— Sí, o eso es lo que yo recuerdo.

Luego de un largo silencio, donde los dos parecíamos no tener las palabras correctas para seguir el hilo de la conversación, decidí contarle todo mi sueño de principio a fin; le conté absolutamente todo, desde cuando Prim fue elegida hasta lo de la rebelión de los distritos donde yo fui el sinsajo. Él me escuchaba atentamente, algunas veces cuando tenía alguna pregunta se la respondí pero sin embargo escuchaba el relato atentamente. Cuando terminé de contar el sueño más largo de mi vida Gale quedó en shock. Estaba igual que yo esa mañana cuando desperté, al borde del colapso nervioso por los acontecimientos.

— Katniss… ¿te das cuenta de lo qué sucede aquí? Dijo con una voz que nunca reconocí en Gale. Su voz siempre era firme y segura, nunca escuché su voz tan rota y tan insegura como en este momento.

— No tengo idea. Esto es tan extraño. Respondí tapándome el rostro con las manos.

— Yo creo, que tú viste lo que va a suceder, Katniss. Su rostro ahora era pálido, ya no quedaba señal de ese de piel olivácea. La información que le di sobre él lo aterró notablemente. Aunque… ¿quién podía culparlo? Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones que él o peor.

— Gale, yo no…

— Pero, Katniss, aceptémoslo, es mucha casualidad que los dos hayamos soñado casi lo mismo. Creo que tienes que hablar con las personas que estaban involucradas en el sueño, quizás también hayan soñado más de lo mismo. Respondió temblando.

— Sí, eso es lo que haré.

Me levanté decidida averiguar el por qué del sueño y que significado tenía más allá de una simple pesadilla.

* * *

**:') Holaaaaa c: prometí que iba actualizar pronto y bueno... lo prometido es deuda. :O Gale soñó lo mismo ¿sera que los demas tambien esten en la misma situacion? nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion. Gracias por su comentarios enserio c: me hacen muy feliz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todo lo pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo soló tomo los personajes para hacer mis historias que sí son originales.**

* * *

Mis pies pisaban firmemente la tierra de la pradera, el lugar era hermoso para sentarse y relajarse; pero lo que menos tenía que hacer yo, en estos momentos era relajarme. No podía creer como luego de un problema, que nunca existió, estaba envuelta en otro problema. Estaba segura de que no era ningún sueño normal, dejo de ser normal y desquiciado cuando Gale me contó que soñó lo mismo; esto tiene que tener algún significado, más allá de todas las razones posibles. Llegue a la veta rápidamente, ya que mi casa era una de las últimas en el distrito y no me tardaba nada en llegar rápidamente.

Observé como Prim y mi madre comían su desayuno en silencio. El desayuno era tan sencillo, una hogaza de pan con un té de hierbas, nada del otro mundo, aunque una familia de la veta no se podía permitir un gran desayuno, después de todo. Me senté en la mesa, para tomar mi desayuno, que pulcramente habían dejado para mí en la mesa. En cuanto me senté mi madre y Prim me miraron preocupadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurre algo? Preguntó mi madre mirándome fijamente.

— No, nada de que preocuparse. Respondí mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

— ¿Por qué saliste tan desesperada? Creímos que te había sucedido algo. Prim mencionó conmocionada.

— Lo que sucedió es que: Gale me esperaba para cazar temprano y se hizo demasiado tarde y no quería llegar impuntual. Me trababa yo misma con mis propias palabras, no sabía actuar ni mentir en lo absoluto. Mi madre se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y me mandó una mira de ''_luego hablaremos'_', le asentí en respuesta y decidimos comer nuestro desayuno en silencio.

— Prim, ¿hoy no tienes colegio? Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

— Katniss, hoy es domingo ¿qué te sucede? Prim se mordió el labio, para luego mirarme detenidamente. Estaba segura que sospechaba algo, ella sabía que yo le ocultaba hechos para que no se preocupé. A pesar de todo, quería que tenga una vida lo más normal para una niña de su edad; tener una vida sin preocupaciones, donde no le falte un plato de comida cada día.

— Nada, soló que estoy algo desorientada. Respondí levantándome de la mesa para limpiar la taza que todavía seguía cálida, gracias al calor del té. Limpié las migas de pan que quedaban en la mesa y me dirigí a los sillones que había en la sala. Era lo único valioso que mi madre pudo sacar de la ciudad. Ella era una comerciante, o mejor dicho sus padres lo eran, pero sacrificó toda su vida de bienestar por él. Admiraba el amor que se tenían, nadie con dos dedos de frente, o que no este enamorado realmente cambiaría su bienestar por un simple minero. Mis cavilaciones se vieron detenidas cuando mi madre me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Katniss, ¿Qué sucede? Sé que no te gusta que Prim escuché, así que la mandé a vender leche y queso de su cabra, ahora por favor, dime que te sucede. Preguntó desesperada.

La miré detenidamente. ¿Mi madre era una fuente confiable para decirle lo qué había soñando? y el posible peligro en el que estábamos expuestas. Cualquier hijo o hija respondería que sí afirmativamente y sin vacilar, pero luego de que nos haya dejado muriéndonos de hambre, a dos niñas que no podían ni siquiera cuidarse las espaldas, no hablaba muy bien de ella. Recuerdo como nos había abandonado cuando murió mi padre, se sumó a una depresión donde no tenía ninguna salida y no le hacia nada bien a ella. También recuerdo los vagos intentos de mi patito, tratando de llamarla, sin ningún efecto en ella. El odio y el rencor crecieron en mí al recordar esos malos momentos y la peor época de nuestra vida. Mi madre me miraba con la pregunta en sus facciones, pero decidí decirle lo únicamente necesario.

— Estaremos bien. Respondí afirmativamente. Mi madre entendió que no iba a sacar ninguna palabra más de mi boca, así que decidió retirarse. Sé lo agradecí, después de todo conocía un poco de mí.

Prim había regresado dando saltitos con tres trozos de pan y tres galletas. Sabía que había ido a la panadería a intercambiar su queso y leche por un poco de pan, pero a decir verdad, el señor Mellark siempre tenía cierta consideración con nosotras. A pesar de haberle insistido mil veces que no era necesario que le de galletas a Prim y que nos de el trato justo, siempre se negaba, alegando que no era una molestia. A diferencia de la bruja de su esposa, el señor Mellark era muy amable.

— Prim… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho qué no aceptes las galletas? No quiero que el señor Mellark sienta que nos estamos aprovechando de él.

— No, Katniss, él no me dio las galletas, me las regalo su hijo. Mordisqueó una galleta y luego me entrego una. Observé que la galleta tenía un hermoso glaseado con un dibujo de un diente de león en el centro. Era precioso, a veces nos parábamos en la vidriera de la panadería para ver los hermosos glaseados que hacían, me preguntó quién haría esa hermosa obra de arte. Comparé esta situación con mi sueño; Peeta era panadero, Peeta era hijo del panadero y le gustaba pintar. ¿Podrá tener alguna relación con Peeta? todo esto.

— ¿Cuál de sus hijos? Pregunté asustada. Prim me dio una mueca de sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta en mí, pero lo dejo pasar por alto y respondió.

— El hijo menor de los Mellarks, Peeta Mellark— Di una mueca de sorpresa. ¿Podía ser real todo lo que soñé? En estos momentos me planteaba cada vez más lo que me dijo Gale. Aunque simplemente podía ser una casualidad, pero no podía seguir ignorando esto, tenía que hablar con Peeta y comentarle mi sueño, quizás esto fue una señal para comunicarme algo. — ¿Por qué preguntas?— Dijo mirándome con picardía.

— No, por nada, simple curiosidad. Respondí nerviosa, mientras enredaba mis manos. Prim notó mi nerviosismo y decidió molestarme por un tiempo más.

— ¿Segura? En la escuela sé sabe que a Peeta le gusta una chica de la veta, quizás eres tú. Ese comentario de Prim me estaba volviendo más paranoica. En mi sueño, Peeta estaba enamorado de mí, sería posible que los hechos se dieran iguales qué en mi sueño. No tenía las respuestas, pero en unos minutos lo iba a descubrir.

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Me voy, patito, nos vemos luego. Respondí dándole un beso en la frente y dejando el tema de lado.

—_ ''Katniss está nerviosa, por eso quiere irse.''_ —Canturreó riéndose — _''Porque algún día se van a casar''_— siguió cantando. Rodé los ojos, me dirigí a la puerta hasta que la voz de mi madre me detuvo.

— ¿Quién se va a casar? Dijo sorprendida, por la canción de Prim.

— Katniss. Prim contuvo una carcajada, mientras yo le mandaba una mirada asesina. Mi madre me observó sorprendida, ya que yo siempre dije: que nunca me iba a casar y que nunca tendría hijos. Me tape el rostro con las manos, sintiendo la vergüenza del momento.

— Oh, mamá, no le hagas caso, este pato me esta molestando. La señalé con el dedo mientras ella se hacia la desentendida.

— Se va a casar con Peeta Mellark, el hijo menor del panadero. Dijo Prim como sí fuera el tema más normal del mundo.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto salen? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Invítalo a cenar. Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba. Mi rostro ya estaba más rojo que un tomate por la situación.

— Oh dios, no. No estamos saliendo, ni siquiera nos conocemos realmente, Prim soló me esta molestando con él. Mi madre hizo una mueca de decepción, yo rodé los ojos y antes de que Prim pueda decir algo más vergonzoso salí inmediatamente de mi casa, para ir rumbo a la panadería.

No me tomó mucho tiempo, hacia esta caminata de mi casa a la panadería varias veces, ya que que intercambiaba ardillas con el señor Mellark diariamente. Entré a la panadería y para mí suerte, Peeta estaba atendiendo, ya que no me tendría que tomar las molestias de preguntar por él. Había un solo cliente que estaba siendo atendido por Peeta. Parecía que él era el único que atendía en este momento, pero agradecí eso. Quería contarle todo de la manera más aparentemente normal posible. Sentí la mirada de Peeta en mí en todo momento, seguro le parecía raro que no haya estado hablando con su padre directamente. Luego de que el último cliente se fue, encaré la situación para comentarle todo.

— Katniss… ¿Quieres hablar con mi padre? O necesitas algo. Me preguntaba como sabía mi nombre, pero en este momento no tenía tiempo para replantearme eso.

— No, tengo que hablar contigo, lo sé suena raro y es posible que no me creas lo que te voy a decir, pero es muy importante.

— Sí ¿Qué sucede? Respondió limpiándose las manos con un trapo que había en el mostrador. Posó sus ojos en mí y en ese momento supe todas las emociones que tenía en esos ojos tan trasparentes, emoción, sorpresa, incertidumbre y algo más que no supe descifrar. Quizás yo estaba igual, aunque la curiosidad era mucho más grande que esas emociones.

— Es que, no te lo puedo decir aquí, tiene que ser a solas. Mencioné mirando para todos lados en busca de que alguien aparezca en medio de la conversación.

— Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué te parece sí te voy a buscar a tu casa? Lo miré extrañada, pero decidí preguntar.

— ¿Sabes dónde es mi casa? Él bajó la mirada y noté un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Sí, todo el mundo sabe que tu madre es sanadora y por eso sé donde queda. Tenía sentido así que decidí no preguntar más.

— De acuerdo, luego de que hablemos tenemos que pasar a ver a una persona ¿te parece bien? La idea era pasar a ver a Haymitch, aunque conociéndolo seguro estaba en una de sus grandes borracheras, durmiendo en un río de licor.

— Sí, esta bien… ¿entonces nos vemos? Subió la mirada para verme directamente a los ojos y yo asentí en respuesta. Este chico tenía algo raro, antes pensaba que no era de su agrado, aunque nunca pase por alto las miradas que me daba en la escuela. Pero luego de que gracias a él pude alimentar a mi familia, ese trágico día de lluvia donde no pude vender la ropa de bebé de Prim, él me dio esperanza, gracias a él supe como alimentar a mi familia y le estoy muy agradecida.

— Por supuesto, puedes venir a las cinco. Dije mirando a mis zapatos, pensando que quizás a esa hora él no podía.

— Claro, nos vemos luego Katniss. Saludó moviendo su mano.

Salí de la panadería rumbo a casa y esperar hasta las cinco, esperando tener las palabras adecuadas y dóciles para decirle el sueño a Peeta.

* * *

**Holaaaa c: ¿Cómo están? traigo un nuevo capitulo recien sacado del horno de la panadería de Peeta :D c: primero que nada espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y que les hayan regalado muchos libros :') y segundo este capitulo tardo, aunque si hay alguna falta o algo discúlpenme, lo corregí hoy, lo escribi hoy (muy desorganizada estoy) en fin :D nos leemos pronto :D que pasen unas lindas fiestas y ¡feliz año nuevo! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo tomo los personajes y el universo para mis historias que sí son originales.**

* * *

Iba de regresó a casa en pasos lentos y cortos para mí misma, seguro estaba demasiado aturdida para ir más rápido o igual que antes. Hoy fue un día bastante agitado y va a terminar siendo agitado, todavía queda la charla pendiente con Peeta a la tarde además de que tengo que cazar algunas presas para llevar carne fresca hoy a casa.

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no vi que Gale se dirigía a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le devolví la sonrisa al instante y él asintió mostrándome la bolsa blanca y de tela que contenía tres presas a lo máximo, sé notaba que no había sido una buena caza y gracias a mí. Desde que nos conocimos acostumbramos a repartirnos la comida en cada caza que hacíamos, aunque Gale obtenía a lo máximo dos animales más que yo, ya que su familia era numerosa y cuantos más integrantes había, más bocas que alimentar tenía en la mesa.

— Catnip— Dijo él moviendo la cabeza en forma de saludó. Seguro notó la falta de humor en mí, así que decidimos caminar en silencio. Con Gale no había silencios incómodos, es más a veces el silencio era el mejor amigo de todos los ciudadanos de Panem — ¿Estás ocupada? Me gustaría que me acompañes al quemador— Dijo bajando la vista hacía mí.

Me quede pensativa, en realidad no tenía nada más interesante que hacer a esta hora; no es como sí fuera una chica muy ocupada, la rutina era la de siempre el fin de semana: Levantarme, desayunar, ir a cazar con Gale, ir al quemador y luego cocinar para la familia. Aunque pensándolo bien, en el distrito doce no había mucho entretenimiento que digamos, las cosas bellas sucedían muy pocas veces aquí ya que la máxima preocupación es los juegos del hambre, la pobreza y el hambre en el distrito y más cuando el distrito doce es el más pobre de todos los distritos.

— No. Sí te acompañó, aunque no creo que hoy tenga que hacer mucho ahí— Respondí seriamente, ya que no tenía nada que vender.

— Sí que tienes algo que hacer allí. Sae te ama, estoy seguro de que le gustara verte allí— Aludió mientras pateaba una piedrita con la punta de su zapato.

— A mí también me gusta verla. Sus sopas son únicas—

Eso era muy cierto. Los osados que sé atrevían a entrar al quemador amaban las sopas de Sae. Además de que la mujer era amable, era un buen negocio, ella nos daba un cuenco de sopa a cada uno por nuestras presas. Según ella siempre estaban frescas y sin ningún desperdicio en la carne. Los agentes de la paz también la frecuentaban igual que a nosotros, a pesar de todo, agradecía que nuestros agentes de la paz no sean tan feroces como en los distritos dos o uno.

El silenció entre Gale y yo perduró en todo el camino, ninguno de los dos tenía algo que acotar respecto algún tema, pero yo sí tenía algo que decirle, quería hablar del sueño sobre la rebelión y la forma en la que hablé con Peeta para ver sí había coincidencias con mi sueño, Ahora que lo pienso mi sueño se esta asemejando un poco a la realidad, pero eso lo pensaría más tarde, cuando mi lengua no me traicioné. No aguante más y decidí terminar el silenció para preguntarle lo que tenía en la punta de mi lengua.

— Gale ¿te acuerdas de lo qué te dije esta mañana?— Me arremangué las mangas de mi remera que eran demasiado largas para mis brazos.

— Sí ¿Qué sucede con eso?— Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

— Tú me dijiste que había soñado un mismo fragmento que mi sueño. Necesitó que me lo cuentes con precisión, porque siento que lo voy a olvidar— Observé para todos lados, aunque no tenía ningún sentido eso. ¿Quién se preocuparía por el sueño de una chica de dieciséis años? Nadie en lo absoluto. Aunque la clara sensación de que me espían cuando hablo de este tema, esta presente desde que empezó el día, quizás me estaba volviendo media paranoica.

— ¿Qué sueño?— Respondió dubitativo. Me extrañó en lo absoluto su pregunta, pero sin embargo seguí el tema de conversación.

— El que te conté hoy a la mañana— Fruncí el ceño. ¿Podría ser que los involucrados en mi sueño estén olvidando lo que ellos soñaron? Ahora que lo pienso ¿yo lo estoy haciendo? Obligué a mi mente a recordar el último fragmento de mi sueño, pero nada, negro y más negro lo último que recordaba era las bombas que caían lentamente donde estaba mi hermana curando a los heridos, pero la imagen era cada vez más borrosa a medida que pasaba el día.

— ¿El tuyo? Sí algo recuerdo, pero no recuerdo haberte dicho nada a ti de algún sueño mío— Lo pensé bien. Quizás Gale tenía razón, mi falta de horas de descanso me hacia recordar cosas que nunca fueron.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestras cavilaciones que no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al quemador. El quemador era un comercio ilegal, no muchas personas se animaban a ir allí, aunque los más necesitados, como nosotros, teníamos que hacerlo, aunque fuera contra la ley. Caminamos hasta el puesto de Sae, no estaba muy lejos de la entrada así que no nos llevo mucho tiempo llegar allí. La mujer nos dio una sonrisa que marcó mucho más su huesudo rostro. Ella puso sus manos en el mostrador levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué me traen hoy, chicos?— Sé notaba que estaba haciendo sopa de ardilla, así que esperaba que Gale tenga algo de ardilla, ya que se la notaba nerviosa al revolver la sopa.

Gale le mostró la bolsa que contenía tres ardillas. Sae puso una mirada de satisfacción mientras las observaba detenidamente para luego ponerlas en una bolsa de nylon. Le entrego un par de billetes a Gale y un cuenco de sopa. Gale sonrió con satisfacción mientras guardaba en su bolsa el cuenco de sopa.

— Katniss, ¿no me traes nada?— Preguntó la mujer ilusionada.

— No, lo lamento, pero hoy no fui a cazar temprano— Respondí mirando mis zapatos. Yo siempre fui muy cumplidora con Sae, además de que siempre me elogiaba por mis cazas, aunque yo siempre asentía avergonzada diciendo que no era la gran cosa.

— Oh, que lastima… amó como siempre le das en el ojo a tus presas y no a la carne— Dijo tronando sus dedos. Asentí bajando la mirada, no me hacían cumplidos frecuentemente, pero cuando lo hacían solo podía asentir tímidamente.

Luego del intercambio de Gale con Sae, él se dirigió a su casa y yo me fui directamente al bosque. Tenía que por lo menos cazar dos ardillas o dos conejos. Hasta quizás con un poco de suerte encontraba un siervo, me reí de eso, casi nunca aparecían y cuando lo hacían era un verdadero golpe de suerte. Recuerdo la última vez que encontramos un siervo con Gale, era el cumpleaños de Prim y gracias al dinero que nos dio el carnicero por ello pude comprarle a Lady su cabra. Esa cabra era una mina de oro y nos beneficiaba bastante ya que leche y queso nunca nos faltaría.

Comprobé la cerca que separaba la pradera del bosque, aunque no era necesario ya que nunca estaba electrificada, era necesario comprobar. Me dirigí directamente hacía la naturaleza que irradiaba el bosque. Amaba venir aquí. Los mejores momentos de mi vida sucedieron en el bosque, creo que aquí podía ser feliz y reírme normalmente como sí los problemas en Panem no existiera.

Voy caminando sigilosamente entre los arboles hasta que llegué al escondite secreto donde guardó mi arco y flechas. Aunque las flechas no estén perfectamente hechas, me gustaba. Quizás la razón era porque mi padre las talló a mano y por eso tenían un valor sentimental grande para mí. Toqué el arco instintivamente mientras posicionaba las flechas en mi hombro.

Di pequeños y silenciosos pasos hacía un arbusto para esconderme. Desde allí se podían ver como dos conejos pasaban mientras comían un poco de pasto, sus narices se fruncían cada cierto tiempo. Me di cuenta que si no reaccionaba rápido iban a escapar. Agarré una flecha siendo lo más precavida posible, me posicioné dispuesta a cazar al conejo, pero esté era muy rápido. El segundo era el que estaba más quieto posible, justo cuando se dispuso a correr y lancé la flecha dándole en la oreja. No fue tan difícil, a diferencia de las otras veces. Los conejos eran muy rápidos y sabían perfectamente cuando una amenaza venía, aunque no los culpaba, sí yo estuviera en su lugar correría lo más rápido posible por mi sobrevivencia.

Al cabo de un tiempo tenía un conejo y una ardilla. Era una buena caza a pesar de todo y más cuando no tenía a Gale como aliado en esto. Luego de guardar mi arco escondiéndolo entre la arboleda, guarde las presas en una bolsa que usaba especialmente para los días de caza y me fui a mi casa. El día había estado agotador, esperaba tirarme en mi cama y no despertar jamás, aunque no creía que eso fuera posible. Mis pies ardían a medida que daba pasos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente y no solo el cansancio era físico, sí no también emocional.

Llegué a casa totalmente exhausta, mi madre lo notó y se ofreció ayudarme a destripar a las presas, estaba demasiado agotada para discutir así que deje que se ofrezca ayudarme, un poco de ayuda no me venía nada mal. No tardamos mucho, ya que no era demasiada carne, pero serviría para comer una buena sopa de conejo y ardilla. Prim no estaba en casa, pero mi madre me había comentado que fue a visitar a un amigo. Me parecía extrañó tanto misterio por parte de Prim, es verdad que ella era adorada por todo el distrito y que todos la conocían pero era extrañó que no le digiera a nuestra madre sobre donde iba a ir.

Cuando por fin pude sentarme unos segundos en el sillón la risa de Prim captó mis oídos, no venía sola, venía hablando con alguien. Siento como la puerta se abre y veo a Peeta junto con Prim riéndose. Justo allí lo recordé, estaba tan cansada que ni me acordaba que llamé a Peeta para hablar conmigo. Peeta me mandó una mirada de soslayó y ahí Prim posó su mirada en mí, para darme una encantadora sonrisa.

— Katniss— Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí—Encontré a Peeta de camino a casa y me dijo que tú lo llamaste—dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa.

— Sí, exactamente—

Él se encontraba en la entrada, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos o demasiado distraído, ya que sus ojos parecían idos. Me levanté de allí dispuesta a saludarlo, no quería quedar como una maleducada y más cuando yo lo llamé. Lo saludé con un apretón de manos y él posó la mirada en mí. Prim se había marchado y mi madre estaba afuera seguramente, aunque yo seguía con la paranoia de que alguien nos estaba oyendo; esa sensación era horrible, pero era irresistible para mí no sentir el pánico de que alguien nos oía, seguía pensando que la falta de sueño me jugaba una mala pasada.

— ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?— Mencioné nerviosa, con miedo a que algo o mejor dicho alguien aparezcan.

— Sí claro— Respondió confundido, pero sin embargo no se negó a mi petición. — ¿A dónde iremos?— Preguntó dudoso

Tomé mi cazadora dispuesta a ir a un lugar donde sería seguro contarle esto. La pradera era un buen lugar y Peeta no estaría infringiendo la ley ya que no estábamos pasando más allá de la cerca. No es que me importe las leyes, pero estaba segura de que a Peeta sí, así que no quise arriesgarlo a ir más allá del distrito doce.

— A la pradera—

Caminamos en silenció hacía la pradera. Agradecía que no haya hecho preguntas en el trascurso del camino. Estaba pensando la manera adecuada de decirle mi desquiciado sueño de la manera más normal y tranquila posible, aunque por mi cara de pánico y mis dedos que temblaban como locos no creía que podía ser posible calmarme. Tenía miedo de como lo iba a tomar, ya que Peeta jugo un papel muy importante en mi sueño. No le iba a contar todo, simplemente porque olvide el final del sueño, no sé que más sucedió cuando las bombas caían sobre donde estaba Prim; aunque tenía una clara idea de que Prim no sobrevivió, con sólo esa simple idea, mi cuerpo se ponía rígido y tensó. La situación no era nada normal, pero necesitaba resolver mis dudas, lo iba a descubrir.

Llegamos al lugar anteriormente dicho. Me senté en una de las rocas y le di una palmada a la que estaba al lado mío para que se siente. Él lo hizo y me miró atentamente. Lo analicé por un momento; su mirada denotaba una gran curiosidad además de que tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos, me preguntaba el por qué, no le di tanta importancia y me centré en el tema principal.

— Mira, no sé como decir esto, no soy muy buena con las palabras, pero trataré de ser lo más clara posible— Dije enredando mis dedos como un gesto nervioso—¿Has estado soñando situaciones extrañas?— Lo miré atentamente esperando una reacción.

— ¿A qué te refieres con situaciones extrañas?— Levantó la mirada hacía mí, por su expresión algo había soñado.

— Me refiero a un sueño largo con situaciones extrañas y que posiblemente podrían suceder.

— Katniss, tú nunca aceptarías casarte conmigo con miles de cámaras apuntándonos— Dijo él como sí ese dato fuera ridículo. No lo era. Un flasback se coló en mi cabeza: El presidente Snow quería que convenciéramos al público de que nuestro amor era verdadero, así que di la idea de un casamiento, por eso Peeta me pedía casamiento en el Capitolio, alrededor de todas las cámaras apuntándonos y los flashes de la cámara dejándonos con la vista agotada. No era para nada ridículo y eso me llevaba a la conclusión de que Peeta también soñó un pequeño fragmento de mi sueño. Esto cada vez se hacia mucho más raro, pero tenía una pieza más en este rompecabezas que parecía interminable. — Lo lamento— Mencionó apenado, pensando que lo que dijo me había molestado.

—No lo sientas. ¿Me lo podrías describir?— Él me miró atónito.

— Hice un dibujo del sueño, sí quieres te lo muestro— Preguntó el amablemente — Sabía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo iba a olvidar, pero parecía importante, las imágenes eran tan reales, tan nítidas que lo dibuje para recordármelo—

— Tienes razón, yo también tendría que escribirlo para no olvidarme— Dije más para mí misma. Hice una nota mental de recordar escribir mi sueño, aunque sea largo no quería olvidarme más detalles que eran importantes.

— ¿Qué sueño?— Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo confundido.

Tomé unas grandes bocanadas de aire, la conversación tenía para un largo rato ya que mi sueño era demasiado largo para contarlo en sólo unos minutos. Lo miré fijamente y comencé a contarle el sueño. Él me miraba con la boca totalmente fruncida, no preguntó nada sólo se limito a escuchar mi relató atentamente sin perder ningún detalle. Él se daba cuenta que su persona en mi sueño era importante, ya que a medida que lo narraba varias emociones pasaban por sus ojos. Cuando por fin lo terminé de relatar un gran silenció se formó entre nosotros, sólo se escuchaba el cantó de la bandada de sinsajos que era relajante para mi estado anímico. Mi boca estaba seca de tanto hablar y mi garganta tenía un cierto nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar. Peeta decidió romper el silenció que se formó.

— ¿Qué sucedió al final del sueño?— Dijo pensativo. Su rostro se mostraba sereno igual que sus palabras; ese gesto me impacto, si yo estuviera en su lugar seguro saldría corriendo como una loca, simplemente reaccionaria de la peor manera posible.

— No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, lo recordaba a la mañana, pero ahora no lo sé— Contesté al borde de la desesperación.

— Cálmate. Esto tiene que tener un significado importante, tú soñaste el mismo fragmento que yo soñé, además de que los dos concordamos que las imágenes eran demasiado nítidas, demasiado reales para ser un simple sueño— Él se permitió mostrar un poco de desesperación en su voz, aunque al instante su postura relajada regresó— ¿Alguien más soñó lo mismo?—

Pensé en Gale, esta mañana él me dijo que soñó con la cosecha en la que Prim salía seleccionada y yo me ofrecía como voluntaria. Pero había un dato que no concordaba; hoy mismo se lo pregunté y el respondió que no había soñado nada extraño hoy, quizás lo olvidó, como yo lo estoy olvidando a medida que pasa el tiempo.

— Gale…— Afirmé no muy segura de meterlo en la conversación.

— ¿Tu novio?— Contestó seriamente

— ¿Qué? Él no es mi novio— Respondí a la defensiva — Lo que trato de decir es que Gale soñó con la cosecha, que va a suceder en cuatro meses, donde Prim sale elegida como tributo y yo me ofrezco como voluntaria. Pero hoy a la tarde se lo pregunté; respondió que recordaba nada —

— Quizás porque es así. Tú misma lo dijiste, estas olvidando tu sueño… él también lo esta haciendo. Posiblemente, si no hubiese dibujado el sueño, no lo recordaría en este momento—

Tenía sentido y mucho sentido. Pero a pesar de todo quedaban cabos sueltos en esta historia. Gale había soñando el mismo fragmento que yo misma soñé, Peeta también lo hizo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta que mi situación no era de mi imaginación, otras personas estaban implicadas y con eso tenía más piezas para resolver este acertijo.

— Creo que tendríamos que hablar con Haymitch— Mencioné perdida en mis pensamientos, Peeta me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

— ¿Haymitch Abernathy? ¿El vencedor del vasallaje?— Preguntó con un tonó de voz bastante incrédulo.

— Él mismo— Pensé en que Haymitch en estos momentos estaba en su pocilga de casa, tirado en un rincón llenó de botellas de alcohol.

— ¿Crees qué será seguro?— Casi la mitad del tiempo, para no decir siempre esta borracho. Sonreí. Eso era verdad, pero mis dudas eran demasiado grandes para importarme cuan borracho estaba Haymitch. Con un poco de suerte se habría bebido tres botellas.

— No creo que nos haga dañó, aparte de que tendríamos más datos— Las posibilidades de que nos grité eran demasiadas, pero no creía que nos iba hacer dañó.

— ¿Entonces, cuándo vamos?— Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Hola ¿cómo están? les quiero agradecer ¡mucho! por sus reviews :') la verdad que me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran a continuar con la historia. Este capitulo es bastante largo a diferencia de los otros pero tenía demasiado que poner en la historia. Espero que pasen unas felices fiestas :D y ¡feliz 2014! nos leemos el año que viene :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias, que sí son originales.**

* * *

Mis dientes raspaban la frágil y desgastada madera del lápiz, mis ojos iban de la pizarra a la hoja, intentando concentrarme por un momento en lo que decía el profesor, aunque parecía imposible. La clase de historia era totalmente aburrida, lo mismo de siempre: Como se origino Panem, el porque de los juegos del hambre, lo generoso que es el Capitolio, nada nuevo. Aunque las clases de historia nos servía para un solo objetivo: no rebelarnos ante al Capitolio por el poder que poseía. Era una buena táctica mental. Desde niños nos infringieron el miedo, para luego tenernos demasiado asustados para rebelarnos y armar un levantamiento en el distrito. Siendo sincera y observando como funcionaban las cosas aquí, el objetivo del Capitolio daba resultado, como siempre.

En el día de hoy estaba nerviosa, agotada y frustrada. No solamente era por la charla con Haymitch, que seguro terminaría en una guerra de insultos mutuos y con un cuchillo clavado en su pared. Pero hoy había pasado algo mucho peor, demasiado como para dejar el tema de Haymitch zanjado en lo profundo de mi mente. Pensé que hoy iba a ser una noche tranquila pero no fue así; Prim se levantó gritando y llorando diciendo que iba a ser elegida en la cosecha y que yo no podía hacer nada con eso. Estuve hasta la mañana tratando de calmarla y decirle palabras de aliento, pero nada servía para tranquilizarla, hasta que en la mañana se quedó en un profundó sueño. Con mamá decidimos que hoy no iba a concurrir a la escuela, había perdido mucho tiempo de sueño y las medialunas debajo de sus ojos, marcaban el cansancio que sintió.

Mi madre me preguntó si quería faltar a la escuela, ya que yo también había perdido horas de sueño por consolar a Prim. Decidí que no quería faltar, aparte de que hoy Peeta me tenía que mostrar su dibujo, además de que tenía que decirle que hoy no podría ir a hablar con Haymitch. Prim estaba demasiado mal anímicamente desde la última vez que la vi y yo necesitaba un buen descanso, luego de tanto tiempo sin dormir relajadamente. Toque mi cabeza instintivamente, agarrando mis cabellos con desesperación. Sentí una mirada posarse en mi espalda, quizás siempre estuvo ahí, pero yo estaba demasiada absorta en mis pensamientos como para planteármelo. Me di la vuelta rápidamente, observando quién me estaba invadiendo con su mirada, Peeta, él bajó la mirada sonrojándose al descubrí que me había estado observando, lo deje pasar y me hundí en mis pensamientos ¿Podría ser posible que Peeta este enamorado de mí?, no lo sabía pero el chico se comportaba extrañó conmigo, o tal vez era así con todo el mundo y es una de las tantas paranoias mías.

No sabía que había sentido por Peeta en mis sueños, las emociones eran tan confusas y misteriosas, que nunca podría ponerle un nombre al extraño sentimiento. Deducía que era una persona muy importante en mi vida luego de los juegos, ya que yo era capaz de salvarlo dos veces de la arena y no fue solo porque sentía que se lo debía por el pan. Pero en algo concordábamos con la Katniss del sueño y yo, las dos estamos eternamente agradecidas con Peeta, por el pan, por salvarme a mí y a mi familia de morir de hambre. Ahora en este momento me llenaba de angustia, sentía que se lo debía, tendría que habérselo agradecido el día después de darme el pan, pero nunca lo hice y ahora no sé si podré hacerlo.

El timbre del receso sonó, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Agarré mis libros y demás objetos y caminé saliendo del salón. Se notaba que todos los alumnos estaban exhaustos, a nadie le gustaba o le importaba cuando hablaban maravillas del Capitolio, más cuando nada de eso era cierto. En cierto punto, todos teníamos pensamientos rebeldes, aunque era sólo eso, pensamientos, no más de aquello.

Me senté en una de las últimas mesas, no quería llamar mucho la atención o que los demás se sentaran rápidamente. En el colegio no era muy social que digamos, pero tampoco era muy social fuera del colegio, no era una persona que confiaba rápidamente en los demás. Gale se ganó ese puesto, pero tenía muchas razones para ganarse mi confianza. Algunas veces almorzábamos juntos, pero no frecuentemente, ya que él era más grande que yo. También la hija del alcalde, Magde Undersee, se unía varias veces almorzar conmigo; me agradaba Magde, era igual de callada que yo, ambas no decíamos mucho, cosa que agradecíamos las dos. Suponía que al ser la hija del alcalde tendría que tener muchos amigos, pero no era así, aunque vaya a saber el motivo, a pesar de que tenía una vida bastante lujosa, Magde tenía bastantes problemas familiares.

Parecía que la había llamado con el pensamiento. Magde apareció con una bolsa de galletas y una manzana. Su cabello rubio ondulado parecía encandilar toda la habitación, que estaba pintada suavemente de un gris enfermo. Ella se sentó justo al lado mío, y me miró con agradecimiento y un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, me sorprendió eso, pero decidí seguir comiendo mi manzana, mientras saludaba a Magde con la mano, ella me devolvió el saludó y yo le di una sonrisa. La observé por un momento, parecía algo indecisa sobre hablarme, como si quisiera decirme algo importante, pero esta entre un gran dilema. Decidí no mirarla más, tal vez era mejor para mí no enterarme de lo que me iba a decir, aparte… ¿Por qué me lo tendría que decir a mí?

Magde corrió su cabello y dirigió su mirada sobré la mía. La suya expresaba determinación, todo lo que yo necesitaba en estos momentos. Yo debería estar con la intriga en los ojos, porque ella me miró con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que darte algo, especial para mí y seguro lo va a ser para ti— Dijo sacando algo del bolsillo de su sencillo vestido.

Abrió la mano para mostrarme el objetó que tenía escondido, luego delicadamente lo puso sobre mi mano, lo observé con sorpresa y curiosidad. Me sorprendí, seguro jadee de la emoción y la incertidumbre, de lo que ese objeto significaba para mí. Un sinsajo, el signó que representó en mi sueño: la rebelión, el símbolo de la libertad de los distritos, del sacrificio. Todo eso y más era un sinsajo para mí, pero sabía que no existía una palabra para explicar el valor sentimental que tenía en mí. Magde me observó con una sonrisa ¿Por qué me estaba regalando un sinsajo? ¿Con qué motivo? El motivo en mi sueño era por los juegos, pero tenía un significado lógico, ahora en este momento no sé porque me esta entregando este artilugio a mí.

— ¿Por qué me estas entregando esto a mí? — Pregunté mirándola a sus ojos.

— Ya lo sabrás, tú sólo… acéptalo — Luego de esas palabras se fue, sin poder yo articular una palabra.

Decidí buscarla, pero al momento en que me levanté, el timbre de que el receso terminó se hizo presenté y desde ese ángulo de la habitación no pude determinar donde estaba Magde.

Entré a mis siguientes clases, con la esperanza de encontrar a Magde en algunas de aquellas clases, pero no aparecía. Parecía como si la chica se hubiese esfumado del mundo, o que en realidad ella nunca me dio un sinsajo y nunca estuvo conmigo. Quizás todo fue producto de mi imaginación, pero el objetó que tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me decía lo contrario. Creo que hoy tendría que ir a la casa de Magde, para que me de motivos, los necesitaba o tal vez era mejor dejarlo así, sí ella no me lo decía era por algún motivo.

Al final del día, estaba por fin saliendo de la escuela, estaba agotada. Mis hombros estaban acalambrados y el cansancio psicológico se hacia presente en cada momento. Observé a Peeta recostando su espalda en un árbol, parecía esperar a alguien y en ese momento lo recordé, con todo lo que paso no tenía en mi mente esto, pero se lo prometí y a pesar de todo no me sentía menos culpable por lo de hace unos años, así que por lo menos tenía que tener la consideración de cumplir mis promesas. Lo saludé con una mano y él me respondió el saludó de la misma manera.

Caminamos el trayecto a su casa silenciosamente. Era extrañó este momento, me había dirigido muchas veces a la panadería, pero nunca con el mismo objetivo en mente. Claro que en esos momentos no me imaginaba que un día iba a despertar con un desquiciado sueño, o que las personas que estaban involucradas en el iban a soñar exactamente lo mismo que yo y Peeta especialmente lo iba a dibujar. Peeta me observaba cada cierto momento, cosa que me hizo poner nerviosa, aunque no sabía el porque, su mirada tenía una pizca de reconocimiento en mí, pero no sabía lo que significaba. Lo siguiente no sé como sucedió, pero el sinsajo terminó en el piso, tal vez por lo mucho que toqueteaba mi bolsillo, o quizás por que el bolsillo del pantalón era muy chico, pero sea como sea, terminó en el piso. Me iba a levantar pero Peeta ya lo tenía en sus manos. Su expresión de sorpresa seguro era la misma que yo debía tener cuando Magde me lo dio, él me observó por un momento y luego al sinsajo.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? — Preguntó entregándomelo, sin salir de la sorpresa— Sé que tú lo llevabas, lo sé porque lo dibuje, pero no tenía idea de que existía realmente— Dijo él bajando la mirada y arrastrando unas piedritas en la tierra.

— Yo estoy igual que tú. Me lo dio Magde— Respondí

— ¿Por qué? — Contestó frotándose el cuello como gesto nervioso

— No lo sé— En realidad no lo sabía y no creo que nunca sepa porque me dio el sinsajo, pero era mejor por un lado, si lo sabía quizás no me iba a gustar la respuesta. Era algo cobarde de mi parte no querer saber la verdad, pero en este momento no lo quería saber.

Nos quedamos tan pensativos que no caímos en cuenta que llegamos a su casa. Me invitó a pasar amablemente, pero yo me negué, sabía que su madre no era nada amable y que si me veía ahí era posible que llamara a los agentes de la paz, o tal vez se le ocurriría en su cabeza sacarme con un palo. Esperé en la entrada de la panadería, esparciendo piedras por todo el piso, atrajeron tanto mi atención la montaña de piedras, que iba acumulando que no vi a la chica que tenía en frente. La reconocí como Delly Cartwright. Los Cartwright eran una de las pocas familias con la barriga llena en el distrito, su padre trabaja en la tienda de zapatos de la ciudad así que se podía decir que tenían un bienestar económico bastante bueno para el distrito doce.

— Hola Katniss— Su boca se frunció en un sonrisa y sus finas cejas se levantaron en signó de pregunta — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó extrañada. Aunque yo también lo estaría, no era muy normal verme por aquí.

— Esperó a Peeta, me tiene que mostrar algo— Dije pacientemente

— Oh, yo también, esperó contigo— Dijo posicionándose al lado mío.

Iniciamos una conversación bastante animada. Delly tenía un tema de conversación para todo. Me agradaba ya que ella no preguntaba muchas cosas y yo solamente la escuchaba y asentía, tampoco era la mejor en temas de conversación. Al cabo de un momento Peeta llegó con cuatro hojas de papel en su mano, parecía arrepentido y un poco agotado. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para hablar.

— Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no lo podía encontrar— Dijo frotándose los brazos. Sus ojos se posicionaron en Delly y le dio una sonrisa— Pero aquí están—

Me los entregó en mano y decidí no darlos vuelta hasta que llegue a casa, estaría mucho más relajada y sin menos presión, aparte de que tendría mucho más tiempo para analizar el dibujo y concordar con las imágenes que tenía en mi mente.

— Mañana te los llevó a la escuela— Mencioné mientras pensaba que tenía toda una noche para observarlos y analizarlos.

— No te preocupes, quédatelos— Esto era curioso, dos regalos en un día, demasiada amabilidad me sorprendía en el distrito. No podía quedármelos, estos dibujos eran el punto clave para que él recordará y aunque sonara egoísta, no quería que olvidara, si olvidaba iba a estar más desconcertada que antes.

—No, no puedo quedármelos, tú los necesitas— Dije con determinación en mis palabras. A todo esto Delly miraba la escena extrañada y un poco confundida, seguro ella no sabía sobre nuestro misterioso y cruel sueño

— Por favor, tómalos como un regalo— Sabía que él me había echo suficientes regalos durante mi vida, pero ya no podía aceptar nada más. Asentí a duras penas, pero mañana lo tendría de regresó, no lo podía aceptar, me hacia sentir más culpable de lo que era.

Observé el cielo, ya era el fin del atardecer, tenía que volver a casa. Pose los ojos en Delly y en Peeta y los saludé agitando la mano. Guarde los dibujos en mi bolsillo con cuidado de que no fuera a caerse y cuando me di la vuelta escuché la suave voz de Delly llamándome. Me giré para observarla y ella me miró con un brillo latente en sus ojos, por otro lado Peeta tenía una mueca de horror en su rostro.

— ¿Es tan necesario decirlo? — Preguntó Peeta tocándose el cabello con una mueca de nerviosismo. —Es decir, sabes que yo…

— ¿Tanto te avergüenza decir que soy tu novia? — Frunció el ceño molesta— Porque con tus amigos paso exactamente lo mismo— Esta vez Delly había dejado su fachada amable para observarlo enfadada y con su rostro acojonado.

Esperen, esperen ¿De qué me perdí?

* * *

**Holaaa ¿Cómo están? ¡Feliz 2014! y esperó que este sea un año hermoso para ustedes, les quiero agradecer de nuevo por sus reviews me dan más fuerzas para escribir y leerlos me hace bien :D saber que a pesar de todo hay personas que te leen. Sobre el capitulo.. por favor ¡no me maten! xD tenía que hacer lo de Peeta y Delly porque desde ahí voy a partir algo que va a ser bastante interesante de leer :3. En fin, nos leemos próximamente. Un beso :D **


	6. Chapter 6

******Los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias, que sí son originales.**

* * *

Una brisa fría se coló por la ventana, estaba segura que hoy iba a llover, así que tendría que salir de caza antes de que los chorros de agua se hagan presentes. Divisé que Prim y mi madre estaban durmiendo juntas, ya que el lado opuesto de mi cama se sentía fría, seguramente estaba asustada por la pesadilla de hace unos días. Me hubiese gustado sentir la misma seguridad que siente Prim con mi madre, pero después de lo que paso, nunca la podría volver a sentir aunque quiera o intente.

Recargué mis pies en la desgastada madera y me levanté estirando todos mis músculos. Estaba agradecida de esto. Hoy había logrado dormir bien, cosa que no había podido hacer estos últimos días, pero los sábados eran un buen día para descansar y despejarse. Estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para un día de caza y de enfrentamientos, hoy iba a ser el día en donde tenía que hablar con Haymitch, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero la idea de que Peeta esté a mi lado me relajaba por un momento, por lo menos no tenía que enfrentar a Haymitch sola. Peeta… su sólo recuerdo me hizo traer imágenes del lunes por la tarde. No estaba segura por qué, pero el saber que Peeta estaba en una relación con Delly, me hizo revolver el estomago y un sentimiento de celos se apoderó de mí, en ese momento ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Y por qué sentía esto? Tendría que estar feliz de que él no esté enamorado de mí y que amé a otra persona, pero… ¿Por qué no lo estoy? Delly era una chica, bonita, simpática y amable, pero algo no cuadraba en está historia. Lo único que sé es que algo está fuera de lugar. Aunque quizás las cosas resultan de modo distinto a mi sueño, y todas las piezas que parecían encajar, ahora están en una terrible incógnita dentro de mi mente. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta hoy a la tarde para sacar información, quizás las cosas no son tan complejas a como yo las creo.

Observé que la lluvia descendía fuertemente del cielo. No iba a tener tiempo de ir por la mañana, o por lo menos no hasta que deje de llover, me preguntó si Gale está en el mismo dilema que yo en esté momento, ambos tenemos que traer la comida a casa y días como estos arruinaban un potencial día de caza. Decidí quedarme sentada en uno de los sofás hasta que la lluvia pare, o por lo menos más tranquila.

Recorrí toda la habitación con los ojos, aunque conocía cada punto estratégico del lugar, pero por inercia decidí hacerlo. Mis ojos se posicionaron en cuatro hojas de papel firmemente dobladas, se encontraban en la mesa de luz de mi cama y en ese momento lo comprendí, eran los dibujos que Peeta me había prestado. Estuve prácticamente toda la semana observándolos desde lejos, pensando si debería mirarlos o ignorarlos, pero está vez la necesidad y la curiosidad era muy grande para ignorar los dibujos, quizás estos dibujos me daban la información que necesitaba. Caminé lentamente hacía ellos, los tomé con total suavidad, con las palmas de mis manos sudando, no sabía que podía encontrar en ellos, pero que debía ser una pieza clave, seguramente lo eran. Me recosté con rapidez en mi cama, volví a observar a Prim y a mi madre, ellas descansaban en completa armonía. Coloqué los dibujos en mi pecho y solté un bufido de exasperación mientras miraba el techo y sentía como la lluvia retumbaba en mis oídos.

Los abrí lentamente y me quedé atónita por lo grandioso y realistas que eran esos dibujos, tan vividos como en mi sueño. En el primer dibujo estaba yo girando en llamas; seguro era en la entrevista antes de los juegos con Ceaser Flickerman. El siguiente dibujo y mucho más vivido que el anterior, Peeta estaba de rodillas, pidiéndome matrimonio, mientras las cámaras nos reflejaba y la multitud sonreía. El otro dibujo era de un sinsajo, perfectamente diseñado como el original, pero lo que más me sorprendió era una imagen mía con el sinsajo en mano siendo entregado por Magde ¿Cómo sabía él eso? ¿Acaso él estaba observando nuestra conversación? Más dudas se sumaron en mi cabeza, este chico era inentendible, pero dejando de lado eso, los dibujos eran extraordinarios, aunque yo no era nada parecida a esa chica del dibujo. Esa chica era hermosa y con sólo verla sabías que causaba un efecto grande en las persona. Yo sabía que no tenía ese encantó, aunque quizás Peeta me describió de esa manera para que nadie vea a la huraña chica que se esconde detrás de ese encantador dibujo.

Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana, la lluvia había acabado, agradecía eso, quizás hoy iba a tener bastante suerte en la zona comercial del distrito. Les deje una nota a Prim y a mi madre de que no me esperen para el desayuno. Me puse la cazadora de mi padre y mis botas de caza y mis pies se dirigieron al bosque.

La caza había sido bastante buena, lo suficiente para poder hacer un estofado o ir a comprar algunos víveres y pan. Durante ese transcurso no logre ver a Gale ni una sola vez, estaba pensando en visitarlo, no era normal en él no aparecerse por el bosque o tal vez había llegado más temprano que yo, pero le pregunté a la gente del quemador y me respondieron con un rotundo ''no'' cuando lo mencionaba. Tendría que ir esta tarde sí o sí. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos con Gale que no note que choqué alguien, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Peeta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Justo estaba buscándote— Dijo caminando a la par mía. Su rostro tenía un pequeño tonó rosado y sus manos estaban atrás suyo, como escondiendo algo.

— Oh, bueno, me encontraste— Respondí sosteniendo firmemente la bolsa de víveres y comida— Pero en fin ¿Qué necesitas? — Él pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, pero sin embargo posicionó la mirada hacía mí y comenzó hablar.

— Primero: Quiero decirte que vayamos a ver a Haymitch, creo que va a ser mejor que lo hagamos ahora, porque sé que posiblemente no lo hagamos nunca— Tenía un punto, estuvimos posponiendo durante toda una semana la visita a la casa de Haymitch o mejor dicho yo lo estuve posponiendo. Ver a Haymitch no era agradable de todas formas y luego de lo que paso con Delly estar con Peeta se me hacía incomodó — Segundo: Para evitar que sigas evitando esto te traje algo— Él sacó una bolsa con unos seis bollos de queso y me los entregó.

— Oh, son mis preferidos— Los bollos de queso eran mi desayuno favorito, cuando podía permitírmelo no dudaba en comerme más de tres. Eso me hizo pensar en Gale, los días en el bosque, que compartíamos bollos de queso mientras descansábamos de una larga jornada de caza. Eso me hizo pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a mi amigo y que necesitaba verlo y recuperar esos momentos. La idea de pasarme por la casa de Gale se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

— Lo sé— Contestó con una sonrisa. Me extrañó ese comentario ¿El chico del pan conocía más de mí de lo que yo pensaba? Estuve por preguntar como lo sabía pero él se precipito a contestar— Me lo mencionó Prim — La idea de Prim y Peeta hablando de mí no me relajó más de lo que creía, pero no le tome importancia y decidimos caminar hacía la aldea de los vencedores.

Haymitch era el único vencedor vivo que vivía en la aldea de los vencedores. Aunque por un lado era mejor, no teníamos que aguantar miles de ojos en nosotros mientras caminábamos, más cuando una chica de la veta caminaba por aquí. En esté momento sentía pánico de sólo pensar a los agentes de la paz apuntándonos con sus pistolas por visitar a un vencedor, aunque a ninguno de ellos les importaba lo que un borracho como Haymitch haga, así que las posibilidades de que suceda eso eran nulas. Observé por el rabillo del ojos que Peeta me lanzaba miradas furtivas y lo encaré para mirarlo. Él se veía apenado, pero se notaba que quería decir algo, aunque con muy poca seguridad de hacerlo. Se enderezó y decidió hablar.

— Así que… ¿Qué te parece? — Sabía a lo que se refería, pero opté por hacerme la desentendida en el asunto, me daba más tiempo sobre como acomodar mis palabras. Aunque tal vez podía averiguar el por qué de su relación

— ¿Qué me parece qué? — Respondí con la mirada en mis zapatos. Él soltó un suspiró y me miró cabizbajo.

— Ya tú sabes, lo de Delly— Su tono de voz denotaba la pena que había en él al mencionar el tema, aunque no entendía porque quería hablarlo si se le hace incomodó.

— Es una chica muy simpática, me agrada— Él levanto la mirada y sonrió. Este era el momento perfecto para preguntar, ahora o nunca— ¿Cómo llegaron a estar juntos? — Esta bien, ya lo dije, se me hacía incontenible no mencionarlo. Miré la reacción de Peeta, sólo se encogió de hombros y habló desinteresadamente.

— Mi madre. Estar con Delly era una buena oportunidad para mejorar el estado económico de las dos familias— Eso no me lo esperaba ¿Su madre lo obligaba a estar con alguien que posiblemente no quería? Y a demás de eso… ¿El Capitolio permitía este tipo de tratos? Me quede en estado de shock.

— ¿El Capitolio lo permite?— Peeta me observó incrédulo. Posiblemente me estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas por andar ocupada con mi sueño y resolver su significado

— Ellos mismos pusieron la ley. El Capitolio esta harto de llevar niños escuálidos a los juegos y pensó que sí se comprometían dos niños de distintas familias… Él siguió hablando pero yo me quedé en la parte de ''compromiso''. Quería articular alguna otra palabra, pero pronto llegamos a la aldea de los vencedores y yo estaba demasiado aturdida para escuchar más de las crueldades del Capitolio, y su falsa preocupación, cuando lo único por lo que querían niños fuertes era por puro ocio, así la competencia era mucho más complicada y ellos a cambio de eso tenían mas diversión. La idea me enfermaba, así que cuando sentí un tirón en mi remera decidí volver a la realidad.

Estábamos en el medio de la aldea de los vencedores. Divisé todas las casas y todas tenían las luces apagadas, las casas eran muy bonitas y demasiado espaciosas, las habitaciones podrían ser más grandes que mi casa misma. Observamos todas las casas una por una, pero en el momento que vi la quinta casa supe que era la de Haymitch. Las paredes estaban manchadas y el césped estaba demasiado florecido, la casa denotaba una pequeña luz, como si fuera un velador prendido en medio de la penumbra. Apunté con mi dedo la casa y Peeta y yo nos dirigimos caminando hacía la casa. En el momento de estar frente a la puerta Peeta y yo nos miramos.

— ¿Tendríamos que golpear?— Dijo señalando la puerta

— Nah, Haymitch suele dejar la puerta abierta o eso solía hacer— Respondí frustrada. Las cosas podían ser diferentes, como lo fue con el Capitolio y Peeta saliendo con Delly. Ambos asentimos y decidimos abrir la puerta. Me alegré estaba en lo correcto, Haymitch no había cerrado con llave y eso había sido una preocupación menos para mí.

Entramos sigilosamente y no me sorprendió para nada ver a Haymitch sentado con una botella en mano y su chiquero de casa. A Peeta tampoco le sorprendió eso, lo que me hizo sospechar que él sabía más de lo que me contaba, aunque todos conocían a Haymitch y sabían de sus resacas. Haymitch nos frunció el ceño, cerramos los ojos los dos esperando gritos, bufidos y una guerra de cuchillos pero Haymitch sólo nos evaluó con la mirada y se echo a reír en una carcajada. Peeta y yo nos miramos frustrados y ligeramente confundidos por la actitud de Haymitch, éramos desconocidos para él, por lo menos me esperaba un interrogatorio. Pensándolo bien Haymitch estaba demasiado borracho para pelear, pero no lo parecía, parecía estar más sobrio que unos días antes de nuestros primeros juegos.

— Preciosa— Asintió hacía mí y luego miró a Peeta —Chico—Mi expresión debía ser todo un poema porque Haymitch se hecho a reír de nuevo. Peeta y yo nos miramos preocupados, podía ser posible que nos esté jugando una mala pasada porque él también soñó algo parecido a lo nuestro.

— Venimos a preguntarte algo, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo— Peeta reaccionó antes que yo, seguro se dio cuenta de la falta de palabras en mi boca

—Oh chico, me sorprende lo bien que estás. La última vez que te vi estabas llorando como un bebé por el incidente de las cámaras— Me tensé. Recordar ese momento de mi sueño no era muy alegré que digamos, me dolió mucho cuando Peeta soltó mi mano y cuando vi el rastró de dolor en sus ojos— Igual me alegra que mis dos vencedores hayan salido libres de la arena y estén en un acuerdo de paz— Esto cada vez era más raro, Haymitch hablaba como si lo que soñé era real, como si en realidad estuviéramos a meses de la gira de la victoria, cuando en realidad estamos a meses de la cosecha.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Fruncí el ceño. Tal vez el alcohol provocaba estos efectos, pero eran unos efectos demasiado sospechosos y más cuando se relacionaban con mi sueño.

— Oh vamos, preparen sus hermosos rostros para la gira de la victoria— Soltó agarrando su vaso de alcohol y brindando en el aire.

Peeta y yo nos miramos. La confusión en su rostro era palpable y en la mía no debería estar de otra forma.

* * *

**Hola c: ¿Cómo están? espero que bien :D tengo un par de cosas que avisarles... **

**- Voy hacer un P.O.V Peeta. Lo estuve pensando y va a ser necesario para la historia, así que el próximo capitulo se va a centrar más en Peeta y en todo lo relacionado a Delly y como se siente al respecto, pero no va a seguir la linea argumental que sigue hasta este capitulo. Así que hasta el capitulo ocho no van a saber que pasa con Haymitch y la conversación y ect o si no estaba pensando en que el capitulo siete siga la linea argumental y recién el ocho sea el P.O.V. Peeta, pero no importa, ya voy a ver como me arregló con eso, pero algunos de esos dos van a ser contado del punto de vista de nuestro panadero :')  
**

**- Si no actualizó tan seguido es porque ando muy perezosa. Tengo todas las ideas en mi mente pero cuando quiero escribirlas me agarra pereza y siento que quizás los capítulos no van a ir bien por ese motivo, así que voy a tratar de ponerle todas las ganas, porque desde el anterior capitulo estoy como batallando para escribir diciendo: ''Hoy voy a escribir'' escribo una parte y después digo ''nah, no quiero escribir más'' y así hasta que consigo terminar un capitulo xD **

**- Otra cosa y la última: Les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios que me dan ganas de escribir más y de seguir actualizando obviamente, también agradezco a las lectoras que ponen la historia como favorito :') enserio. **

**Un beso :D y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias, que sí son originales.**

* * *

El sol iluminaba toda la habitación, dándole un aspecto rojizo y que te hacía por un momento arder los ojos, pero sin embargo tuve que levantarme. A duras penas tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, y dejando que mis problemas de ayer se infiltraran por mi cabeza. Observé que mis hermanos ya se habían levantado, o así lo indicaba las camas que estaban a la derecha e izquierda de la habitación. Seguro mi padre le habrá rogado a mi madre para que pueda dormir un rato más, ya que hoy iba a ser un día muy duro y frustrante.

Luego de un largo suspiro de indignación y un encogimiento de hombros fui directo a tomar una ducha. Lo iba a necesitar, necesitaba relajar todos mis músculos para hoy en día. Tomar una buena ducha tibia era uno de los mejores momentos del día, quizás lo eran porque apreciaba el hecho de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Muchas familias en el distrito no se podían permitir una buena ducha tibia o caliente, principalmente la gente de la veta, el lugar más pobre del distrito. Pensar en la veta me hizo directamente pensar en Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. La chica de la estuve enamorado y sigo estando enamorado, pero por ciertas circunstancias nunca pude y podré confesar lo que siento, a veces me odio a mi mismo por haber sido tan cobarde y no haberle confesado antes mis sentimientos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, nunca podré hacerlo. Aparte los sentimientos y los pensamientos de mí y decidí tomar una buena ducha en paz.

Cuando bajé directamente a desayunar me alegré al no ver a mi madre, verla significaba un charla más sobré no ser un imbécil, tratar de actuar bien y civilizadamente. No le prestaba mucha atención a sus comentarios, pero sin embargo trataba de actuar que me interesaba, lo que menos quería era hacerla enojar. Observé que había una taza de chocolate caliente y un trozó de pan fresco en la mesa. Sonreí. Mi padre por lo menos trataba de hacer mi día lo más relajado posible, sabía que la idea no me gustaba para nada y que yo íbamos a terminar de igual que él. Los dos casados, formando una familia con una mujer que no amábamos y con un matrimonio donde no hay amor. Suspire. No quedaba de otra. Me senté a tomar mi desayuno en silenció hasta que unos pasos me hicieron girar mi cuello, para observar quién venía.

— Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu desayuno— Dijo mi padre sentándose al lado mío — Y también que ninguno de tus hermanos lo haya tocado— Sonrió cálidamente.

— Sí, creo que por hoy se auto compadecieron de mí— Traté de hacer un chiste, pero por el rostro de mi padre sabía que no lo había tomado como uno, decidí cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente — ¿Quién esta atendiendo la panadería? — Pregunté dudoso, ya que mi padre se encontraba aquí en este momento.

— Oh, tu hermano se esta haciendo cargo— Él se inclinó más hacía mí y me frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?— No me sorprendía el tacto de mi padre sobré estos temas. Él era bastante perceptivo para detectar mis emociones. Me encogí de hombros.

— No lo sé. Delly es una buena chica, pero… No sé si estoy preparado para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella— Respondí lo más sinceramente posible

Desdé que anunciaron la nueva ley en el Capitolio para todos los distritos, mi vida había sido un infierno o peor aún, ya que con todas las injusticias en los distritos, el mundo era un infierno. La nueva idea del Capitolio era: Que niños de distintas familias se comprometieran, así los ingresos eran para las dos familias. En los distritos los niños eran cada vez más débiles y los bebés que nacían eran cada vez más pocos, por lo que el Capitolio puso está nueva ley. Según ellos era para que la gente no sufra más hambre, pero todos los distritos sabían que la nueva ley beneficiaba al Capitolio, además de que era otra manera cruel de imponer su poder en los distritos. Pero las cosas no terminaban allí, si se daba el caso de que uno de los dos salga elegido como tributo, automáticamente los dos iban a la arena para luchar a muerte. Lo único positivo de todo esto, es que era uno por familia.

— Sé que esto es peligroso para los dos, hijo, pero yo creo que todo va a salir bien— Me dio un apretón en el hombro— Quizás tu madre se arrepienta esto— Giré la cabeza en señal de negación.

En el momento en que se hizo pública la nueva ley, todos los ojos se voltearon a mí. Me dio mucha furia saber que mi familia me llevaba a una muerte segura, ya que se hacía más grande la posibilidad de salir elegido como tributo. Luego de una gran discusión entre mi madre y mi padre, mi madre salió ganando, gracias al apoyó de mis hermanos. No me quedaba de otra que aceptarlo. Si no lo hacía posiblemente mi familia iba a tener ''un accidente', o eso es lo que el presidente Snow anunció con una sonrisa sarcástica y llena de maldad.

— Lo sé— Susurré angustiado— Aunque tal vez la suerte este de nuestro lado— Sonreí imitando la voz de Effie.

— Me alegra que a pesar de todo sigas sonriendo— Se levantó mientras despeinó mi cabello— Animo. Delly debe estar igual que tú en este momento, pero no creo que diga que no— Sonrió y se fue rumbó a la panadería.

Ese había sido el trató desdé el principió. Hoy íbamos a organizar una cena con su familia, así yo podía pedirle que fuera mi novia. Mi familia había planeado con su familia que lo mejor era empezar con un simple noviazgo y que después de un mes o dos debía pedirle compromiso, según eso era lo mejor para los dos, aunque yo sabía que lo mejor para los dos era directamente no estar juntos. Me asustaba ver que todos los compromisos se estaban poniendo en marcha en este momento, pero así era, más cuando exigían que antes de la cosecha debiera ser. Aunque era bastante razonable. El Capitolio quería ver drama y más alianzas entre tributos, era razonable para ellos que quieran hacer que los compromisos sean antes que la cosecha.

Luego de terminar mi desayuno decidí por un momento dejar de pensar en todos mis problemas, Delly, la cosecha, el compromiso, todo. Me obligué a mí mismo ayudar a mi padre a hornear los panes o hacer la masa. Mi padre aceptó gustoso por mi ayuda y yo me concentré en darle forma al pan. Todo iba muy bien hasta que una melodiosa voz me llegó a los oídos, esa voz siempre la reconocería, era Katniss, seguro estaba haciendo un intercambio con mi padre. No caí en cuenta que mi padre estaba afuera, observando de arriba abajó una ardilla, mientras le sonreía a Katniss. La observé a hurtadillas, hoy se veía bastante cansada y estresada. La conocía. Luego de tanto observarla sabía cuando algo le preocupaba o algo le molestaba, hoy no estaba de buen humor, aunque su voz tranquilizadora decía todo lo contrarió. Desdé este momento para siempre, ella se había hecho todavía más inalcanzable de lo que ya era para mí, tendré que soportar ver como se casa con Gale o probablemente tienen una familia, mientras que yo, como siempre, la miró desdé lejos. Esta situación era demasiado triste para mí, si sólo consiguiera ser su amigo, por lo menos. Descarté esa idea, nunca lo sería.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso. Mi madre había arreglado toda la casa, mis hermanos vestían formalmente y mi padre cocinaba, juntó con la ayuda de mi madre. Todos tenían sus puestos, todos ya se habían preparado para el momento, pero yo estaba estancado mirándome al espejó con la mirada perdida. No quería bajar, quería quedarme aquí y conservar mi antigua vida, donde tenía menos posibilidades de ser tributo y donde todavía tenía la esperanza de estar con la chica que amo. Miré detenidamente mi aspecto, no estaba mal, pero mi rostro decía todo lo contrarió.

Me fijé la hora: Era exactamente las nueve de la noche. Seguro estaban viniendo hacía aquí, o tal vez tenía suerte y ellos decidían huir del destinó que le tocó a su hija y a mí. Todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando escuché unos golpes abajó de la casa, oí el gritó de mi madre, avisándome que bajé enseguida y así lo hice. En un segundó estaba en la planta bajá, sentado en uno de los sillones con mi padre al lado mío y mis hermanos leyendo un libró en los sillones siguientes.

Oí la voz de Delly junto con las pisadas de sus padres y su hermano a la par. No sabía como iba a pedirle que sea mi novia. Ella era mi amiga y esto iba a ser muy extrañó, aunque quizás ella pensaba lo mismo y ambos podíamos actuar como siempre y no como novios. Sus padres y su hermano menor vestían muy elegante, a lo que yo consideraba sus mejores ropas y Delly estaba increíble, con un hermoso vestido rosa. Ambos nos saludamos amistosamente, quizás la última vez que sea así.

Mi madre les pidió a todos que se sentaran en la mesa, que en un minutó iba a estar la cena y esto me seguía pareciendo demasiado incomodo, pero sin embargo traté de lucir como siempre, despreocupado como si nada fuera de lo común estaría pasando. El hermano de Delly y mis hermanos tenían una divertida conversación, mientras yo y mi padre tratábamos de hablar con los padres de Delly. Ella parecía bastante confundida, ya que su mirada me lo decía y su voz aunque sonara cálida y feliz como siempre tenía un atisbó de extrañes, como si no creyera lo que sucedía, aunque no se veía incomoda como yo. Mi padre había preparado puré de papas carne. Saboreé cada pedazo de esa comida, no muchas veces podíamos permitirnos esto y cuando lo hacíamos era motivo de disfruté en la familia.

Luego de la comida y antes del postre, sabía como tenía que ser esto. Tenía que llamar a Delly y pedirle para hablar a ''solas'' En este momento toda mi familia me estaba mirando con la pregunta en la cara y con un deje de nervios por la respuesta de Delly. Esto tenía que terminar rápido, todos estaban tensos, pero ella parecía no notarlo, eso se me hacia más extrañó. Este era el momento, me hice valor y corté lo que Delly estaba por decir.

— Delly, tengo que decirte algo— Estaba tensó y mi postura parecía más a la defensiva que a la de un chico totalmente enamorado, aunque nadie me culpaba, era normal estar así. Ella me sonrió esparciendo su cabelló rubio con sus manos mientras sonreía— Pero, tiene que ser a solas — Miré a su familia y a la mía, aunque en este momento no parecían prestar atención a lo que hacíamos.

— No te preocupes por ellos, no están prestando atención a lo que hacemos— Tenía razón, no era motivo para perder tiempo. Ella volvió a sonreír y asintió para que prosiguiera.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — Cada vez estaba más arrepentido de esto, mi rostro seguro mostraba serenidad, pero yo me estaba muriendo por dentro. Me sentía tan mal, tan arrepentido por eso, mi vida, mis esperanzas se habían rehusado a estar con alguien que no amo y eso nunca me lo perdonaría a mí mismo. La chica al frente mío parecía confundida, me dio una mirada llena de felicidad y me besó.

Todos aplaudían y yo estaba cada vez más confundido con la actitud de mi amiga. Esperaba un ''Sí'' nostálgico o llenó de pena y una gran desilusión en sus ojos pero ella mostró una gran felicidad y alegría por esto. Sus padres aplaudían felices y su hermano también, como si supieran algo que yo no sabía. Miré a mi padre, él estaba girando la cabeza hacía mí, mandándome un mensaje con sus ojos, que no pude descifrar. Delly me soltó y finalmente habló.

— Sí. Claro que quiero. Siempre estuve esperando a que me lo pidieras, desde que éramos niños— En ese momento pude descifrar el mensaje que mi padre me mandaba con sus ojos ''ella piensa que es real'' Me sentía cada vez peor con esto, estaba dañando a una persona maravillosa y todo por una simple ley del Capitolio. En este momento odié más que a nada el Capitolio, siempre intentaba una manera de manipular nuestras vidas, siempre. Le sonreí, luego hablaría con ella, no podía dejar que creyera todo esto, le dolería más.

Escuché un toqué en la puerta. Me solté de los brazos de Delly y decidí ir yo atender la puerta. Mi madre empezó a soltar quejas sobré lo asqueada que estaba con el distrito y su manera tan estúpida de interrumpir momentos, y que si seguía así iba a llamar a los agentes de la paz para que todos tuvieran su merecido. Rodé los ojos y abrí la puerta. Fue la primera vez que sonreí con sinceridad en el día.

— Finnick ¿Qué haces aquí?— Abrí la puerta para que pasara mientras mi amigo me dio un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

**Hola c: Okeeey, vencí la pereza y me dispuse a escribir hoy (creo que me merezco un oscar) bueno, no xD**

**Primero que nada debo decir que esto sucedió dos días antes que el sueño de Katniss, por eso Peeta esta tan desalentado de que nunca podrían llegar a ser ni amigos. **

**Segundo:**** Les dejo con la intriga de quién es Finnick en está historia :3 Así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo con la continuación del capitulo seis.**

**Nos leemos :') y gracias por todo, un beso :D **


	8. Chapter 8

******Los personajes y el universo de los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias, que sí son originales.**

* * *

Peeta y yo estábamos más confundidos que antes. Haymitch emitía un sonido rasposo, que parecía ser una risa, pero a la vez sonaba como un gruñido. Esto era tan confuso. La respuesta lógica que se me ocurría ahora era que: Haymitch estaba borracho y está confundiendo la realidad con el sueño, pero él no parecía tan ido como siempre se mencionaba, o mejor dicho, como siempre estaba. Fruncí el ceño ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo importante que Haymitch sabe y ninguno de nosotros sabemos? Quizás esa era la pieza clave que me falta para completar esté rompecabezas. Haymitch intentó sentarse a rastras en uno de los sillones que había al lado de la mesada. Vi como Peeta vaciló sobre ayudarlo o no, pero observé que intento quedarse quieto, o lo mejor posible. Por mi parte, decidí observarlo con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, quizás su reacción tenga alguna pista para mí.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? Preciosa. — Mencionó mirándonos fijamente con una suave línea fina en sus labios. — Te creía más inteligente que esto, o mejor dicho para resolver esto, pero por lo que veo no puedes— Habló después de un momento, con un tono de voz que indicaba frialdad.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Respondí bruscamente. Él sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de negación— Si hablaras por una buena vez, creo que te podría entender. Así que ¡dímelo! —

Haymitch sonrió y movió su mano de arriba abajó, indicándome que bajara mi tono de voz, acción que me hizo tener ganas de patearle el trasero. Me contuve y di tres respiraciones lentas, tratando de que mi voz y mi postura no sean tan a la defensiva.

— ¡Está bien! — Respondió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa casi siniestra— Lo que sucede es que…

No tuve tiempo a escuchar más, porque un fuerte zumbido retumbo en mi cabeza. Me tapé las orejas con mis manos, pero sin embargo pude escuchar unas voces en mi cabeza que me decían ''no lo escuches'' ''él no te dirá la verdad'' El zumbido era cada vez más fuerte, parecía una colmena de avispas. Intenté zafarme de las voces de mi cabeza, golpeando con mis manos a un ser imaginario. Logré escuchar gritos y risas. Pero después de eso no supe nada más, ya que estaba navegando en la inconsciencia de mi mente.

* * *

Sentí el firme acolchado de mi cama y el olor a sopa caliente recién hecha. No abrí los ojos, no tenía el valor para ver en dónde me hallaba. Me removí incomoda, mientras que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sentía frio, mucho frio, aunque el sudor en mis piernas y manos decían todo lo contrarió. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Peeta estaba junto a Prim con un balde de agua llenó hasta el borde y un paño húmedo en mi frente. Observé como se echaron una mirada cómplice, intenté preguntar que había pasado, dar un gesto, pero mi cuerpo no respondía por el cansancio y una parte de mí estaba feliz de que así sea.

— Oh, dios mío, Katniss, estás hirviendo de fiebre— Peeta me hecho una mirada preocupada mientras volvía a poner el paño húmedo en mi frente. Prim corrió hacía la cocina mientras observaba desde lejos que caminaba hacía mi madre.

— ¿Qué paso? — Atiné a penas a decir. Las palabras salidas de mi boca dolían, así que eso era lo único que iba a decir, por lo menos en el día. Volví a observar como Prim volvía con otro balde y lo acercaba hacía donde yo estaba acostada. Iba a preguntar el por qué, pero una fuerte ahorcada llegó desde lo profundo de mi estomago y lo último que puedo recordar es a Prim poniendo el balde cerca de mi boca y yo descargando el contenido en el.

* * *

Volví a despertar, pero esta vez con más energía. Estiré todos mis músculos, intentando volver acostumbrarlos a estar en movimiento, parecía como si llevara días o una semana en cama, ya que mi cuerpo estaba tensó y duro. Los rayos del sol marcaban un hermoso atardecer, y pude contemplar que no debía ser más de las siete de la tarde. Me volteé y observé que Peeta estaba mirando mis movimientos, como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a decaer o como si estuviera en un sueño. Lo miré y pude ver que sus ojos brillaron.

— Hola— Murmuré con la voz ronca. Supongo que después de no haberla usado por unos días. Él me miró con una sonrisa y posicionó su mano en mi frente. Esta era cálida y reconfortante. De alguna manera me traía un vago recuerdo, quizás algún sueño en esté tiempo que pase inmóvil. Me deje llevar por la sensación de su mano recorriendo desde mi frente hasta mi mejilla y le sonreí. Sin dudas esto me traía recuerdos, pero no sabía cual.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Respondió con un atisbó de preocupación, mientras dejaba su mano en mi mejilla y yo me recargué en ella. Tardé un momento en contentar, pero él sin embargo se mantenía paciente y sereno buscando una respuesta.

— Supongo que… Bien— Respondí luego de un momento— ¿Dónde están Prim y mi madre? — Exclamé frunciendo el ceño. No las había visto por mucho tiempo, o por lo menos para mí, parecía bastante. Peeta se dio cuenta de mi reacción y sonrió.

— Fueron a recolectar plantas medicinales para ti— Se levantó y me entregó un vaso de agua que yo acepté con mucho gusto. Estaba bastante deshidratada, ya que mi boca estaba seca y sentía como mis labios estaban agrietados. Tomé pequeños sorbos de agua, disfrutando como el líquido congelado se iba por mi boca. Necesitaba esto. — Katniss… lo siento— Dijo de repente. Parecía culpable de verdad, ya que su rostro se veía abatido, pero yo no sabía el porque de su reacción. Me preguntó si me perdí de demasiadas cosas mientras estaba enferma. Lo último que recordaba de Peeta era que estábamos en la casa de Haymitch y antes de que Haymitch me digiera el por qué de todo esto sentí un zumbido en mi cabeza, y luego terminé aquí. Tomé una rápida exhalación por mi nariz. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Peeta, sobre ese día. Yo no recordaba nada, y él es el único que puede decirme lo que sucedió, pero en este momento, decidí dejarlo para después.

— ¿Qué sentís? — Pregunté confundida. Si la razón era por lo de Haymitch, él era la persona que menos tenía que sentirlo. Daba las gracias que él había estado conmigo, así podía traerme a casa— No debes sentirlo, no sé lo que sucedió con Haymitch, esperó que cuando mejoré podremos hablar de eso. Pero no tiene nada de sentir. Creo que gracias a ti estoy aquí— Sonreí. Él puso un mechón suelto de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja y volvió a sonreír.

— Nada. Sólo, tú descansa y no te preocupes por nada. Luego te contaré todo lo que creó recordar— Fruncí el ceño, no me esperaba esa respuesta. Quizás el Haymitch de la vida real es un loco maniático, después de todo.

— Creó que eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Esperó no haberte causado problemas— Me mordí el labio. Recordé que Peeta estaba comprometido, y no creía que a su prometida le agradaba que esté con alguien más. En este momento sentí algo de culpa. Su lugar estaba con ella, no conmigo.

— ¿Con Delly? — Preguntó casi leyéndome el pensamiento. Asentí en respuesta. Él sólo se limito a dar una carcajada— ¡Oh! Nada de eso, Delly no es una chica celosa y más cuando sabe que tú eres mi amiga…— Observé que tragaba duro al decir la palabra ''amiga'' y yo sólo pude fruncir el ceño ante esa palabra.

¿Podía considerarse Peeta mi amigo? No lo sabía, quizás sí. Él me había ayudado desde pequeña, desde que lanzó ese pan y salvó mi vida. También esta el hecho de que me acompañó en varios momentos, pero pensándolo bien, no sabía que tipo de relación teníamos Peeta y yo. Aunque si le tenía que dar una etiqueta a nuestra relación la respuesta era que sí, somos amigos.

Me quedé un rato inmovilizada en mi cama. Sentía como que el sueño y el cansancio estaban ganándome de nuevo y yo no podía llevarles la contra a eso. Mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse, ante lo relajado que estaba el ambiente. Peeta acariciaba un mechón de mi cabello que estaba suelto con su dedo y yo sólo me deje llevar por la sensación. Estaba al borde del sueño hasta que la puerta se abrió, escuche las voces de Prim y mi madre llamando a Peeta y rápidamente sentí la falta de su contacto.

No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, pero sí para escuchar, aunque el sueño estaba ganándome cada vez más.

— ¿Le digo lo de Gale? — Habló Peeta con una voz preocupada. Estaba tentada abrir los ojos y decir el famoso ''decirme qué'' Pero mi fuerza de voluntad no ayudaba a que eso se hiciera realidad, así que decidí seguir escuchando.

— No. Recién acaba de despertar, todavía está mal, no creó que sea capaz de tolerar la noticia cuando apenas está recuperada. Esta vez habló mi madre y escuché una vaga queja de Prim.

— Oh dios. Dejen también de ocultármelo a mí, ¿Qué sucedió con Gale? — Prim parecía exhausta. Quizás estaba igual que yo, buscando respuestas, mínimas aunque sean.

— Prim, tú sabes que Gale estuvo muy enfermo últimamente. Lo sabes porque estuvimos haciéndole visitas a la casa de Hazelle por un tiempo— Me removí incomoda, sentí un par de ojos en mí, pero luego la vaga sensación se fue.

— Lo sé. Pero, mamá, tú dijiste que se pondría bien ¿Se puso bien? ¿No es así? — Prim parecía al borde del quiebre y yo estaba al borde de caer en un profundo sueño de nuevo. Quería correr y abrazar a Prim protegerla, no quería que sufriera, fuera el motivo que fuera, pero mi instinto me decía que debía quedarme aquí, y seguir escuchando, aunque sea tal vez un engañó de mi inconsciencia ya dormida.

— No. Mejoró por un momento, pero de un día para el otro le agarro una fiebre extraña, algo que nunca se vio en el distrito según dicen— Mi madre trató de parecer pasiva, pero si intentabas analizar un poco más su voz, se sentía como si de un momento a otro estuviera por romperse a llorar. —Él—Prosiguió mi madre tensa.

— Dile, merece la verdad— Oí a Peeta desde el fondo con un tono de voz cálido, intentando darle ánimos. Sentí a mi madre sollozar por un segundo. La casa irradiaba un aura de tristeza que llenaba todo el lugar.

— Él murió—

Esas eran las últimas palabras que pudo captar mi mente, los sollozos de Prim y de mi madre vinieron después. Cientos de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, los días soleados con Gale cazando o simplemente haciendo bromas entre nosotros, Gale contando sus ideas de rebelión y maldiciendo al Capitolio. Su sonrisa amable. Sus ojos grises que a veces se llenaban de compasión, amor, odio, pena, tristeza, soledad, burla. La última imagen que capto mi cabeza fue el rostro de Gale sonriendo. Y lo último que pudieron captar mis sentidos fue unas lagrimas deslizándose por mis ojos.

* * *

**Hola c: Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero este capitulo me costó escribirlo y creo que tienen una idea del porque. Sinceramente me gustaba Gale :c pero es así como tenía que ser para desencadenar otro argumento. Creo que va a ver bastantes capítulos para cerrar todos los argumentos, porque hasta ahora son bastantes argumentos inconclusos y creo.. que va a llevar tiempo. En fin c: me despido hasta el proximo capitulo. **

**Besos! c: y espero leerlos **


End file.
